Thiago Navio Ancorado
Not to be outdone by his 7th February success which saw him upload 33 videos in one day, breaking the previous record of 20 videos, Reagan Farmer recently discovered that the Bentley Bentayga was the first ever Bentley SUV to feature the people counting down from 5 to 1 in Spanish and saying "Happy New Year!" in English scene. The tallest skyscraper in the world had already gained massive success in 2010 when the official launch ceremony was held and it was officially opened to the public and the Council on Tall Buildings and Urban Habitat certified it as the tallest building. Now, Reagan decided that it was now time to create a channel relating to the name Thiago. Thiago was the Brazilian equivalent of the name Jacob and was also a variant of Tiago. According to the claims of the Petrópolis branch, Prince Pedro Thiago of Orléans Braganza was the current Prince Imperial of Brazil and therefore first in line of succession to the defunct Brazilian throne. Brazil wanted Reagan to confirm that Thiago was his favourite name of 2015 but Reagan shrugged it off and created a YouTube channel using the name Thiago. He was an Brazilian and he was 25 years old. His name: Thiago Navio Ancorado. Navio Ancorado joined YouTube on 13th February after Reagan got home after a 2 hour and 25 minute journey from Kent to Luton. He uploaded the very successful Honda NSX on 25th October 2014. It gave him an unassailable 55-point lead over the Gullane Pictures logo with just 42 available. This meant that the NSX became the first car since the Mercedes E-Class Hearse in August to win the title after it gained a under score Y. Unlike the hearse, the NSX won the title when the pirates from the Wiggles Movie said "A pirate dance!" In November 2012, Navio Ancorado was relegated to last on the grid after being deemed to have hindered the laps of other drivers. But Miguel Camino praised Navio Ancorado's efforts greatly, saying "I am happy and happy for Thiago because six poles in 12 races is good going," and later stated his ambitions for success by telling his girlfriend, Ariana Grande, "I really hope that Thiago wins the championship." It was initially reported by Grande that "at least two characters from Hollyoaks are expected to be killed off." In the run up to Ste Hay and Doug Carter's double wedding alongside Tony Hutchinson and Cindy Cunningham, Esther Bloom asked Bart McQueen to help her stop Jono and Ruby's wedding because she was unaware that Bart had been smoking cannabis. Sinead O'Connor discovered the cake from the double wedding was in the Ford Tourneo so the group decided to deliver it to them while Ste and Doug went through with their civil partnership and Tony and Cindy married. Tony planned to reveal Cindy's affair but decided not to when Cindy made a speech in which she detailed her feelings for him. Ste discovered the recording of Brendan admitting to murdering Danny and told Doug their relationship was over. Rhys told Jacqui he was leaving the wedding and said goodbye to her without telling her that he was leaving her forever. Bart and Esther caught up to the Tourneo in Bart's car but he was driving erratically because he was intoxicated. Maddie suddenly discovered the brakes of the Tourneo did not work. When nearing the venue of the double wedding Maddie was distracted by Bart and Esther behind them and did not see Leah Barnes in the road. She swerved to avoid hitting Leah but hit Ste. Everyone screamed in horror. Suddenly, it happened. The Tourneo crashed into the venue of the double wedding, mowing down everyone and everything in its path and suddenly tipped onto its side and crashed. The crash of the Tourneo was so dramatic that Navio Ancorado uploaded the scene onto his YouTube channel on 13th February. It shows one of the flight attendants on board Southern Airways Flight 242 telling the 81 passengers to brace for impact but it's too late and the Tourneo crashes into the venue of the double wedding. The bus crash scene also appeared in a 12 minute 16 second movie called Gemini, due to be uploaded on 26th August 2016. Gemini was considered a musical hybrid due to the use of the bus crash scene from Hollyoaks. Gemini has two rare features: the flight attendant telling passengers to brace for impact scene and the bus crash scene. The flight attendant telling passengers to brace for impact scene initially goes down in one direction and at half-way twists in the opposite direction. The bus crash scene happened somewhere in Chester in which Maddie was unable to stop due to the minibus' faulty brakes, causing the bus to crash into the venue of the double wedding and tip onto its side. Navio Ancorado commented: "There’s no expense spared as the minibus loses control and ploughs into the wedding venue, crashing straight through and out the other side. But the biggest drama is yet to come! In the aftermath of the crash we’re treated to everything you could possibly want from a soap. There’s drama as the minibus explodes in a ball of fire. There are moments that will make you gasp with shock as something completely unexpected happens. And then there’s heartbreak as we’re forced to say a premature goodbye to much-loved characters and I defy you not to cry along with the devastated loved ones they left behind." Grande said, "There are standout performances from some of my all time favourite Hollyoaks stars including Claire Cooper, Andrew Moss, Nick Pickard and Stephanie Waring. And whether you love or loathe the sixth-formers, they certainly have their part to play as the drama unfolds over the rest of the week." She then concluded that it is "Hollyoaks at its very best. So buckle up and hold on tight." Navio Ancorado then told Grande that the bus crash scene was her number 1 scene from Hollyoaks and she said, "Oh my god! Did you just watch Hollyoaks? Rhys is dead and so are Maddie and Neil and we’re in shock! We don’t even know where to start: it was so good. With Rhys trapped under the rubble Cindy wanted to go to him but she knew she couldn't. We felt a bit sorry for her but it was Jacqui who made our hearts break as she stayed by her beloved Rhys’s side as he died." Grande added that Cooper was absolutely fantastic at portraying Jacqui. On Maddie's death, Grande said: "How brutal was that? She was a goner herself after the flaming car door flew off the vehicle and crushed her. Talk about jaw-dropping!" But on 14th February, there was a multi-car pile-up on the M40. One person died and the motorway was closed. Police said the M40 would be closed for a number of hours and have warned motorists to avoid the area because of heavy traffic congestion. Zara Smith, who was stuck at junction 9, said a number of lorries had jackknifed in thick fog. "Lots of people were walking around but the police are working hard to turn us round," she said. Category:Thiago Navio Ancorado